themamasfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 106: Cellmates
Eunice is given a surprise birthday party at the Bigger Jigger by her husband Ed, Mama, and Vint. But she is upset because she was promised a fancy dinner. The party soon takes a nasty turn, and Mama and Eunice get into a fight. They get arrested after accidentally hitting two police officers and have to share a cell. Soon Scarlet, a prostitute, arrives, and she and Mama start a conversation. Eunice and Mama continue to fight about things, and Scarlet can't take it anymore and makes them realize their problems aren't so bad. Ed comes to bail Mama and Eunice out, and says high to an "old friend" Scarlet after she recognizes him. When they get home, Mama and Eunice have a heart-to-heart conversation. Story Mama and Vint are waiting for Ed to bring Eunice to her surprise birthday party at the Bigger Jigger. However, Eunice is not pleased because she was promised a lovely dinner at the Babylonian Roof Garden, which she learns she won't be getting. But soon things turn bad. A poster of a guy Eunice had a giant crush on in high school, Duke Reeves, is hanging in the bar because he is running for Congress. It is soon revealed that Duke once came over to take Eunice out on a date, and Mama kept it from her. Eunice starts overreacting because she feels she could have married him instead of Ed. The men leave to get away from the spat, and the argument between the women escalates into a fight. Two police officers try to stop them, and Eunice and Mama both accidentally hit them. Eunice and Mama are put in jail, where they continue to fight. Soon they are joined by another woman, Scarlet, who is a prostitute. Scarlet tries to talk to them, but the women are intimidated. But Mama and Scarlet end up talking, and Mama tells her about her life. Scarlet is also able to keep Eunice in line. But, Mama and Eunice continue to fight, and Scarlet can't take it anymore. She tells the two women that their mother-daughter problems aren't as bad as they think, and that when she was a younger, she hated her mother, but now that she is dead, she'd give anything to get her back. Scarlet tells the women that she believes they are the same woman, both selfish and saying "I won't love you if you won't love me." This quiets Mama and Eunice. Then Ed comes to bail them out. The two women leave the cell, and before Ed leaves, Scarlet says "Hi" to him, and Ed responds. The three get home, and Ed goes inside. Mama and Eunice sit on the front porch and start to talk. They finally have an understanding and finally start getting along. But, after Mama tells her Eunice that maybe she could have made it in show business, Eunice says that maybe she still could. Mama disagrees, and Eunice says maybe talent scouts came to the door one day, and Mama turned them away like she did Duke Reeves. The women once again get into an argument about it. Supporting cast *Eunice Higgins : Carol Burnett Notes *Shown as the 8th episode in syndication. Category:Mama's Family episodes